Zevie: Complete Strangers?
by yellowstar51
Summary: A photographer thinks he found two complete strangers, but what he doesn't know is that these two "strangers" have a past. Yeah...summary is really bad. But you should definitely R&R! :D


**A/N: Hey guys, did you miss me? (: Please say yes. I missed you guys too. Anyway, if you have a Twitter, make sure you check out Inkie's Twitter page because she is setting up this project to try and save How to Rock. I would definitely try to explain it for you, but I'm afraid I might mix up what she is trying to say, so definitely check it out ASAP. Thanks! Alrighty, my sweethearts, my one shot! Review Please! :D**

**I do not own How to Rock, Starbucks, the project 'Strangers Touching' or Brass Monki.**

_[Stevie]_

As I walk in step with complete strangers next to me across the pier, I take a sip of my Starbucks iced coffee and check my phone. I turn a corner and find myself face to face with my reflection. My wavy hair left down, tinted aviators, gray tank top, blue denim shorts, my Cookie Monster Brass Monkis. As I was fixing my hair, I saw a man wearing a suit – which is strange since it is almost 100 degrees in Los Angeles – with a camera staring at my reflection. I turned around to face him. He walked up to me and said to me in a heavy American accent, "Would you do me a favor?"

"Sure, as long as it doesn't have to do with you and me going somewhere." I stated, pushing my sunglasses to the top of my head.

"No, no. It will just be here…with this boy." He replied, pulling a boy out from the crowd. He had black, short curly hair, was wearing a low striped tank top, and insanely tight skinny jeans. His feet were cradled in CastleCrasher Brass Monkis. He also held a beige ukulele case in his left hand and reflective aviators shaded his eyes.

"Hey! What do you want from me?" He said, jerking his hand away from the mysterious man's grip. He stared at both of us for a while, and he said, "Let me show you something. And don't worry," he said, motioning to me, "We aren't going anywhere."

He turned another corner and it led to a quiet alley. He started walking towards an empty pet shelter which stood at the end of the alley. As we walked behind the man, the boy next to me said, "Nice shoes. Brass Monkis?"

"Yeah. I see yours are too."

"Good eye." He joked.

"Do you know this guy?" I said, changing the subject.

"No. I thought you knew him."

"I'm Richard Renaldi, if you are dying to know." The man said, turning around.

"Well, Richard Renaldi, what do you want from us?" I asked, shaking my empty coffee cup.

He sighed and said, "I am in the process of this project, and I'm going to need you two," he said, pointing at us, "to pose like you've known each other for years."

"And what do you call this project? 'Strangers Touching'?" the boy smirked.

"Yes." Renaldi said gravely to make him wipe his smirk of his face. "So, what I want you to do is to stand on these steps," he said as he pointing to the steps in front of the pet shelter, "And I want you," he pointed to the guy, "To stand on the top step and rest you hand on the glass over there. And then I want you," he pointed to me, "To stand next to him and put your arm around his shoulders. Then, when she comes to you, put your arm around her waist, okay? Let's make some magic, people!"

The boy and I did what we were told, but when his hand came to my waist, his hand was unusually _low._

"Alright ready? On the count of three. One…Two…"

I squirmed and I moved the stranger's hand a little bit higher before Renaldi said, "Three."

As soon as Renaldi took the picture, I took off, trying to get away from the awkwardness that stood behind me. As I turned the corner, I was too distracted by the thoughts in my head to not see where I was going. I ran smack into someone who made me fall to the ground. "Oh geez, I'm so sorry, I wasn't-" I looked down, and saw a pair of CastleCrasher Brass Monkis. "Oh geez." I murmured before running off before the boy grabbed my arm and said, "Stevie. Why are you running?"

"I don't want to talk to you, Zander." I spit out. "Now let go of me!"

"Just tell me why you are running from me." He replied, surprisingly calm.

"Why would you like to know? You didn't care when I ran off last time after you broke up with me, what makes this any different?"

"Because…because I never wanted you to!"

I stopped fighting his grip to turn to me. "…what?"

"I never…I never wanted to break up with you. I mean, I wanted to forget what happened. But I never could." He took out his wallet wand revealed a picture of us, my hand around his shoulders and one hand around my waist and the other resting on a window with a sign that said, "Grand Opening: Pet Shelter!"

I grabbed his wallet and stared at the picture closely. "I can't believe you still have this."

"Well, believe it." He said, snatching the wallet out of my hands. "You can go run off now." Zander said, placing his sunglasses on and picked up his ukulele case. As he turned to walk away, I called to him, "Actually, I was wondering if you would like to go get some Starbucks? You know the one down on Main Street?"

Zander turned around, smirking, "The one on Main Street closed down."

"Just because the _shop_ closed down doesn't mean the _seats_ closed down also." I said, imitating his smirk. He walked up to me and linked his hand with mine. "Then let's go. We've got a table waiting for us."

**Alrighty, just to let you know, Richard Renaldi and the project 'Strangers Touching' are REAL. It's really cool and I think you guys should go check it out. Also, you should look up 'Brass Monki' under images and I think they are really cool. (; I hope you guys like this! And make sure you always hash tag #SAVEHOWTOROCK on EVERYTHING you do! I NEED Zevie to be endgame. Or at least a Zevie kiss…? Just kidding. I need BOTH. (; Review Please! (x**


End file.
